El sonido del motor
by Sophie Donovan
Summary: Una joven camarera de el bar más frecuentado por motoristas en la ruta 66 se ve envuelta en una red de narcotráfico, venta de armas y extorsión a manos de una banda conocida en todo el pais con el nombre de Sons of Silence. Drogas, sexo y olor a gasolina. (Lemon fuerte) PD: BDSM abstenerse sensibles a este fetiche.
1. Estoy dentro, sin querer

El sonido de los motores y el rugido de los tubos de escape resonaban por toda la calle, la gente ya no se molestaba ni en mirar, pues viviamos en una de las carreteras principales de la Ruta 66. Estabamos en Pontiac, Illinois.

Mi nombre es Sakura, y me crié rodeada de motos, de concentraciones, y acostumbrada al olor de la gasolina y la goma quemada. Mi padre tenía un bar al que acudian miles de motoristas al año, y manejé mi primera moto con tan sólo 7 años, por supuesto era adaptada para mí y construida por mi padre con sus propias manos.

Esa tarde del 10 de agosto, el pueblo estaba especialmente animado, había una gran concentración y venían bandas de todas partes del país.

Estaba en la barra, sirviendo cervezas todo lo rápido que podía, hacía dos días había cumplido 17 años y mi padre ya me dejaba ayudarle en el bar después de mucho insistirle.

Se escuchó a otro grupo aparcar tras la puerta del local, por suerte ya estaban todos los de la sala servidos, esperé tras la barra a otro grupo de motoristas echandose unas risas, la puerta se empujó dejando ver 6 figuras altas, con los cascos en las manos.

Un cuchicheo invadió el sitio, ví a unos cuantos dejar dinero en la barra y salir con cuidado al lado de aquellos sujetos. Observaba expectante la escena.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron pude distinguir rasgos, eran jóvenes la mayoría, llevaban las chupas de cuero a los hombros, pero se podía distinguir el nombre "Sons of Silence". Me incorporé sobre la barra, llamando la atención del grupo, que se acercó acupando los taburetes que habían dejado libres los anteriores motoristas.

Uno de ellos, el más alto, pelo color azabache, ojos negros, y piel nívea se pasó la mano por el pelo descolocandolo.

\- Una cerveza... -dijo sin apartar la vista de mí, incomodandome y haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara.

\- Venga hermanito, esas no son formas de tratar con una joven tan hermosa... -dijo uno trás de él, muy parecido, pero con el pelo largo y sujeto en una coleta baja. - Quiso decir "Por favor" -comentó con una sonrisa.

Asentí incomoda. - ¿Que van a tomar el resto? -pregunté.

\- Yo una cerveza tambien, por favor... -dijo el mismo chico de pelo largo.

\- Yo quiero un bourbon con hielo... Gracias... -Escuché decir a un hombre que iba trás de ellos, pelirojo y con los ojos verdes.

\- ¡Yo me apunto a la cerveza! -exclamó un rubio agarrandose al hombro del primer chico.

\- Naruto... sueltame. -dijo imponente éste.

Yo iba sirviendo cada una de las comandas, un poco mas relajada, nunca había visto una banda de moteros tan joven, suelen ser hombres hechos y derechos.

\- Yo solo tomaré agua. -interrumpió un chico con el cabello largo y castaño y unos ojos grises.

Otros dos salieron detrás, uno con el pelo anaranjado y muy grande y un chaval con el pelo blanco y ojos lilas pidiendo una cerveza al unísono.

\- Aquí tienen... -dije sirviendo las ultimas cervezas.

El chico de pelo negro largo, el que parecía hermano del antipático se apoyó en la barrá con el cuerpo hacia delante, con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

\- ¿Y cómo se llama la hermosa camarera a la que agradecer este trago? -dijo levantando la jarra.

\- M-me llamo Sakura... -dije titubeando y jugando con la balleta.

\- Es todo un placer... Mi nombre es Itachi, mi hermano Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Juugo y Suigetsu...

\- Encantada...- dije sonriendo y volviendo al trabajo algo incomodada por la amabilidad de Itachi.

Fijandome en el resto de clientes, ví como incomododados por la presencia de éste joven grupo dejaban el dinero sobre la mesa y se marchaban, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

\- Que raro que el viejo Madara haya dejado marchar a sus cachorros sin vigilancia... -escuché tras de mí decir a un hombre a los chicos.

Era un hombre alto, con el pelo blanco hasta la parte baja de la espalda, uno 40 o 50 años.

\- Jiraiya... No esperabamos encontrarte por aquí, y no necesitamos vigilancia... Sabemos controlarnos... -Dijo Sasuke levantandose y encarandole.

\- ¿Habeis olvidado el incidente de Texas? -Respondió Jiraiya cruzandose de brazos. - Espero que no liéis aquí nada... Estais advertidos. -En ese momento salió del locar habiendo dejado sobre la mesa 100 dolares por una sola cerveza.

Estaba perpleja. No sabía a lo que ese hombre se refería pero un escalofrío me cubrió, miré desconfiada a la banda, que había continuado a lo suyo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Me giré al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse, otra banda con nubes rojas cosidas en las chupas, algo mayores, iba a saludar cuando:

\- Mira a quien tenemos aquí -dijo un pelirojo plagado de piercings, refiriendose a Sons of Silence.

Itachi se giró con una sonrisa totalmente diferente a la que me había dirigido a mí, era macabra y torcida.

\- Mira por donde, el viejo Pain se deja ver... -dijo socarrón- No os interesa tener problemas con nosotros y lo sabeis, o ¿habeis olvidado lo ocurrido? -dijo apartandose levantando ligeramente la camiseta de su pantalon, dejando ver lo que parecía una pistola.

\- Tranquilo Uchiha... mi visita es solamente por placer... nada de negocios... -dijo irónicamente- Hay más bares en este lugar... ya no veremos en otro momentos...

Estaba paralizada... contra la estantería de las botellas, me temía lo peor, pero pude respirar cuando ese otro grupo se marchó sin más. Una botella estuvo a punto de impactar sobre mi cabeza, pero de un salto Sasuke se coló tras la barra agarrandola a tiempo, yo seguía sin reaccionar, estaba muy cerca, y parecía aún más alto que antes. Cerré los ojos por inercia inhalando su perfume natural.

\- Ten más cuidado... -dijo sacandome de mi trance y poniendo la botella en su lugar. A paso calmado volvió al taburete de dónde había saltado. No me había fijado hasta ahora, pero era increiblemente atractivo, me sonrojé y me regañé mentalmente, eran peligrosos e iban armados.

\- Por favor, no estés asustada... Somos buena gente... -dijo Itachi, su sonrisa ahora daba miedo. Me sujetó la mano y me dió un suave beso en ella, haciendo temblar mi cuerpo.

Y como si a cámara lenta sucediera, una bala impactó a escasos centímetros de mí, venía de fuera, había atravesado la ventana, Itachi se abalanzó sobre mí tirándome al suelo tras la barra, el resto de chicos se refugiaron esperando a que parase.

Su cuerpo aplastaba el mío y su mano cubría mi boca, estaba muy cerca, podía notar su aliento sobre mí, mis lágrimas empapaban mis mejillas. Cuando la lluvia de balas cesó no les faltó tiempo en cogerme en brazos y salir del local por la puerta trasera.

\- Toma llévala tu, iremos detrás por si nos siguen... -dijo pasándome a los brazos de Sasuke como si fuese una muñeca de trapo. Quería gritar pero aún estaba en Shock.

Me subió a la moto, y arrancó de golpe, obligándome a agarrarme a él con fuerza y enterrar mi cara en su espalda. El trayecto se me hizo eterno, no me atrevía a mediar palabra.


	2. Encerrada

Habían pasado 15 minutos desde que me obligaron a subirme a la moto y salir corriendo del bar de mi padre, el sonido de las balas aún retumbaba en mis oidos. Aferrada al cuero de la chaqueta de Sasuke sólo podía pensar en mi padre, si le pasaba algo no podría perdonarmelo. Sólo nos teniamos el uno al otro desde que mi madre murió en un accidente.

Las lágrimas no dudaron en hacer acto de presencia. Empapando el cuero que rozaba mi mejilla, y algún que otro sollozo espontáneo, llamando la atención del joven.

\- ¿Estás llorando? -dijo con un deje de burla en la voz.

\- ¡No! No estoy llorando, solo enfatizo con tonos mas agudos con alguna lágrima esporádica... -respondí.

\- Es la definición de llorar más rara que he escuchado nunca... -soltó sin más.

\- ¿A donde me llevas? ¡Quiero volver con mi padre! -exigí golpeando su espalda suavemente para no perder el equilibrio.

\- No. -

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? -grité al borde de un ataque de nervios.

No respondió, ni tan sólo giró la cabeza para mirarme, haciendo que me sintiera completamente insignificante, y haciendome ver en la situación en la que me encontraba, huyendo de una banda de moteros, con otra banda de moteros de la que no sé nada.

Temblando arrugué la cara intentando evitar que las lágrimas continuaran cayendo, debía ser fuerte, era lo que mi padre me había enseñado, no podía defraudarle.

En cuanto parasen, podía salir corriendo... Pero, teniendo en cuenta que no sé a dónde vamos, ni tengo ningún vehículo a mi disposición, no parece la decisión más acertada. Poco a poco ví como el resto de su banda nos alcanzaban, ¿mataron a los otros? Pensé asustada.

\- No volverán a molestarnos en una temporada, sólo consiguió escapar Pain... Esa rata escurridiza... -gritó Itachi desde su moto a nuestro lado. Esa frase me heló la sangre, estaba en una moto rodeada de asesinos.

\- Bien... -dijo Sasuke sin más.

Cuando nos encontrabamos a kilómetros de lo sucedido, redujeron la velocidad, hasta parar en una gasolinera. Sentí una mano grande sujetarme del brazo y tirar, obligando a mi petrificado cuerpo a bajar de la moto y caminar hasta el callejón de al lado.

Todo el grupo nos seguía mientras me arrastraban, y de un empujón me golpearon contra la pared haciendome gemir de dolor.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con ella? Sabe nuestros nombres, y no podemos correr el riesgo de que nos vuelvan a involucrar en un tiroteo.

\- ¡No diré nada lo juro! Tan sólo dejadme ir... -imploré sollozando.

\- No es tan facil muñequita... -inervino Itachi- La gente te ha visto subir en nuestras motos... y aunque no dijeras nada, acabarías en la carcel por incubrimiento... Y nadie quiere eso.

\- P-pero vuestras cazadoras... llevan el logo de la banda, ¡ya saben quienes sois! -grité.

\- Cariño, nuestra banda tiene más de 500 miembros... y algunos de ellos con influencias... -respondió Sasuke apoyado contra la pared.

\- E-entonces que... ¿Qué será de mí? -susurré temblando de pánico.

\- A mí se me ocurre algo... -susurro Suigetsu relamiendose con la mirada clavada en mi cuerpo.

Abrí los ojos, el pánico me invadió, ¿no serán capaces, verdad?

\- De momento la llevaremos al club... Ahí decidiremos, aqui estamos demasiado expuestos... -intervino Itachi, ignorando el comentario de Suigetsu.

Todos asintieron, y yo tan sólo dejé escapar el aire que contenian mis pulmones, dejandome llevar como una muñeca de trapo hasta su Harley Davidson 883 Iron.

Tenía la mente en blanco, todo a mi al rededor se movía a cámara lenta, había llegado a mi límite de tensión.

No sé por cuanto tiempo estuve en ese estado, ni el momento en el que Sasuke me cogió al hombro, sólo veía detrás de él al resto charlando animadamente y una entrada plagada de motos.

\- ¿D-dónde estoy? -dije aturdida.

\- Bienvenida a Sam Crow... nuestro club. -Escuché tras el hombro que me sostenía.

Al entrar por la pesada puerta de metal que había en la entrada, mis pies tocaron el suelo, y con el shock del momento me tambaleé ligeramente, siendo sostenida por Itachi para que no cayera al suelo.

\- Cuidado muñequita, no queremos que te rompas... -dijo éste susurrandome al oido, erizando todos y cada uno de lo vellos de mi cuerpo.

\- ¡Madara! Hemos tenido un... altercado con Akatsuki, pero siguen siendo malísimos disparando, no dan ni una... -dijo entre risas Suigetsu.

El tal Madara, que estaba tumbado boca abajo con un hombre detrás tatuando su espalda. Éste, levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa y una ceja enarcada. Iba a decir algo cuando se percató de mi presencia, obligando al tatuador a parar, pues se había levantado y se dirigía en mi dirección.

Me sentía pequeñita, me miraba desafiante, y tenía la tentación de esconderme tras la enorme espalda de Sasuke o Itachi, que tan sólo observaban la escena, como quien zapea un domingo por la tarde.

\- ¿Quién es ésta joven encantadora? -dijo con una voz fuerte y por que no admitirlo, algo tenebrosa.

\- Era la camarera e hija del dueño del bar, dónde ocurrió todo. No podíamos arriesgarnos a que nos delatara, conoce nuestros nombres... Y no sabemos que hacer con ella. -intervino Itachi.

\- Ahá... Esto es un problema... Subidla a una de las habitaciones, ya pensaré en algo para ella... -dijo Madara dandole un trago a una cerveza y volviendo a colocarse bajo el tatuador.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No soy un Yorkshire perdido, soy una persona! ¡Soltadme! -pataleé mientras me llevaban a rastras escaleras arriba.

Me empujaron dentro de una habitación enorme, cama doble, armario empotrado, cómoda... Dieron un portazo y escuché una llave atrancando la puerta, grité frustrada.

Pasé las siguientes horas mirando por la ventana, con rejas cabe decir, caminando de un lado a otro, pensando en algún metodo de escape a lo David Copperfield, pero nada útil.

El sónido de la cerradura me sobresaltó, y ví como la puerta daba paso a Itachi, que llevaba en sus manos una bandeja y ropa en el brazo.

\- Servicio de habitacion para la señorita Sakura... -entonó divertido mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la cama. - Y una camiseta mía, te servirá de pijama.

\- G-gracias... -susurré mientras me incorporaba y veía la bandeja surtida de dulces. Agarré un crepe con el tenedor de fresa y nata y lo devoré de un bocado, estaba hambrienta y eso estaba buenisimo.

Ví como Itachi me observaba atentamente, y sonrojada pregunté -¿P-pasa algo?

\- Ven un momento... -dijo muy serio.

Yo me acerqué dudosa y ví como con su mano agarró mi nuca y acercando su boca lamió la comisura de la mia, dejandome totalmente estupefacta.

\- Tenías un poco de nata... -Se levantó y antes de salir se giró y con una sonrisa. - Luego volveré a por... la bandeja...

La puerta se cerró.


	3. Castigada

Aún estaba estupefacta por lo ocurrido hace una hora, aunque el contenido de la bandeja ya había desaparecido, los nervios me abrian el estómago.

Cuando terminé lentamente me dirigí a la cama donde reposaba la camiseta que me había traido Itachi, y comencé a despojarme de la ropa lentamente, dejandome tan sólo con la camiseta y las bragas. Lancé el sujetador al suelo, era una liberación caminar así.

Cuando caminaba en circulos por la habitación pensando, algo debajo de la cama llamó mi atención, la curiosidad me llevó a acercarme y meter medio cuerpo bajo la cama, intentando alcanzar lo que parecía un libro.

No me dí cuenta de que alguien había entrado en la habitación hasta que su voz hizo que me sobresaltara y me diera un golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¿Que haces? -escuché.

Salí reptando de debajo de la cama acariciandome la cabeza y con el libro de la mano. Ahí estaba Sasuke, de pié.

\- Estaba buscando esto. -respondí sinceramente.

Él me miraba con la mirada oscurecida, sentía que sus ojos me atravesaban, luego caí en la cuenta de que estaba de rodillas ante el, en bragas y con una camiseta fina que dejaba intuir la falta del sujetador.

Giró la cabeza señalando el sujetador tirado en el suelo.

\- ¿Te has puesto cómoda no? -dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Yo, incómoda me crucé de brazos cubriendo mi pecho, y sonrojada respondí.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- El resto se han ido a buscar a Pain... Me han dejado de niñera... -dijo escupiendo las palabras molesto.

\- No necesito que cuiden de mí... -respondí molesta.

No podía evitar mirarle de arriba a bajo, era un hombre imponente y terriblemente atractivo.

\- ¿Por qué me miras tanto? -dijo acercandose lentamente mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de cuero dejando ver una camiseta negra ajustada que marcaba su trabajado cuerpo.

Aparté la mirada. - ¡No te estoy mirando! -mentí.

\- No sabes mentir... -dijo dando pasos rápidos hacia mí, haciendome retroceder por la imponente figura del hombre, colocándome contra la pared.

Golpeó la pared a ambos lados de mi cabeza dejando apoyados los puños sobre el ladrillo visto, y su cabeza a pocos centímetros de mí, agachado mirándome fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Qu...qué haces? -titubeé.

\- Me sacas de quicio, tu forma de hablar, de moverte, de protestar, de morderte el labio cuando estás nerviosa, tu olor, tu voz, tu forma de temblar cuando hablo... ¡Y sólo llevo 5 putas horas contigo! -gritó, haciendo que girara la cabeza contra la pared, aguantando las lágrimas y escondiendo mi rostro bajo mi pelo. -Eres una niñata que no sabe cómo comportarse... Y joder lo que me gustaría castigarte ahora mismo.

Esas palabras erizaron los vellos de mi cuerpo y me provocaron un temblor involuntario.

Se apartó de mí rápidamente, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta de un portazo que hizo temblar la habitación y pegar un saltito a mí. Poco a poco me deslicé por la pared hasta quedar sentada, donde lloré sobre mis rodillas, demasiada tensión para una chica de mi edad. ¿Mi padre? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Qué pasaría conmigo ahora?

Lloré y lloré hasta que el sueño me venció, y caí sobre la moqueta.

\- Muñequita... Despierta... -escuché una voz a mi lado, poco a poco abrí los ojos, cegándome la luz que entraba por esa enorme ventana, me dolía el cuerpo, y tenía frío. Ahora lo recordaba, me había dormido en el suelo, en bragas.

Giré la cabeza buscando al dueño de la voz que me llamaba, y me topé con unos ojos negros y una sonrisa divertida. Itachi.

\- ¿Qué... qué pasa? -pregunté frotandome los ojos con ambas manos mientras me estiraba en el suelo cual ratoncillo descuidado en una jaula llena de gatos.

\- Acabamos de volver de tu bar... -dijo algo más serio.

Yo como si tuviera un muelle bajo el culo, me incorporé mirándole fijamente con el corazón a mil.

\- ¿Y mi padre? ¿Está bien? ¡Dime que no le ha pasado nada! -grité desesperada.

\- Shhh... calma, está bien, algo en shock pues cuando llegó vió los agujeros de bala y que tú no estabas... Pero de eso ya nos hemos ocupado.

\- ¿Qué... qué le habéis dicho? -dije acercandome peligrosamente sin darme cuenta.

\- Que no se preocupara, que su hija estaba a salvo y volvería... Pero primero debemos asegurarnos que aprendes a mantener la boca cerrada... Ah... y no cuentes con que tu papi llame a la policia, le hemos mostrado lo que le haríamos si lo hacía... -dijo oscureciendo su rostro.

Retrocedí lentamente, pero Itachi fué más rápido, me agarró del brazo y tirando hacia el me dejó tumbada boca abajo sobre sus rodillas.

\- ¡S-sueltame! -chillé furiosa pataleando.

Noté su mano subiendo por mi trasero apartando la camiseta y dejandome totalmente congelada.

¡Zas!

Dejé escapar un grito, un azote que picaba, ardía me obligó a querer huir, desesperadamente. Esa acción sólo hizo que su mano repitiera la acción.

¡Zas! Y otro más. No quería gritar, no quería darle el gusto, tan sólo mordia mi mano aguantando. Las lágrimas caían sin control.

El picor se desvaneció cuando su mano acarició suavemente mis nalgas, dejando paso a un cosquilleo agradable que se reflejaba en mi bajo vientre.

Aún reposaba sobre las piernas de Itachi jadeando cuando escuché unos pasos frente a mí, alcé la mirada con dificultad y ví a Sasuke agachado frente a mi sonriendo, disfrutaba con lo que veía, y yo sólo me frustraba por no poder hacer nada.

\- Me encanta como luces así... -dijo alzando mi rostro con su mano, obligandome a mirarle, con la cara empapada de lágrimas y las comisuras de mis labios con finos hilos de saliva.

-Te he traido el desayuno, come y vístete... -ordenó Itachi reposandome sobre la cama, y encogiendome en posición fetal escuché como la puerta se cerraba dejandome sola.

Me sequé las lágrimas y me acerqué la bandeja, bebiendome el zumo de una sentada, mi boca sabía a sangre. Miré mi mano y había una marca de dientes.

Me levanté y dí pequeños pasitos hasta un espejo que había al frente de la cama, y colocandome frente a él me giré y levanté la camiseta, dejando ver mi culo, enrojecido por los azotes recibidos. Me pasé la mano suavemente, estaba sensible y no pude evitar dejar salir un pequeño gemido.

Bufé y cogí mi ropa, vistiendome lo más rapido que pude. Esto no me podía estár pasando. ¿Qué querían de mi?

Pasaban las horas y no había vuelto a recibir ninguna visita, tan sólo vagué de un lado a otro de la habitación, curioseando, mirando por la ventana, incluso estuve más de 40 minutos en el suelo mirando al techo.

Estaba a punto de volverme loca. Tan sólo estaba yo, mis pensamiento y el desquiciante sonido del reloj que había en la pared.

Tik Tok Tik Tok Tik Tok...


	4. Aprendiendo a obedecer

Los segundos se hacían minutos, los minutos horas, y ahí continuaba, sola, la habitación cada vez se hacía más y más pequeña.

Estaba agobiada, desesperada.

Me levanté y agarré el pomo de la puerta con la esperanza de que éste se girara y me liberara, pero no eran tan tontos, cerrada.

Corrí hacía la ventana y la abrí, asomando medio cuerpo por ésta, un 4º piso, si me tiraba me rompía algo o me mataba. Miré hacía arriba, había una cornisa a la que me podía sujetar y tal vez subir a la azotea, seguramente habría alguna escalera de emergencía en el lado trasero del edificio.

Apoyé las rodillas sobre la corsina de la ventana y lentamente sujetandome a los laterales me levanté hasta alcanzar la cornisa que daba a la azotea. Por un momento quedé colgando sujetada al cemento, con los piés pataleé algo en la pared en lo que apoyarme y impulsarme. Enganché una tubería y usando toda la fuerza que pude subí. Quedandome tumbada en la azotea tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Me levanté rapidamente buscando con la mirada la escalera, estaba, efectivamente, al otro lado. Corrí en esa dirección y mirando antes por si alguien estaba por ahí comencé a bajar, tratando de esquivar las ventanas.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar abajo, escuché una voz gritando desde el interior de la habitación.

\- ¡NO ESTÁ! ¡LA CHICA NO ESTÁ! -escuché. El pánico me invadió y corrí, saltando el útimo tramo de escalera.

Ví que estábamos rodeados de montaña o carretera, opté por la montaña. Corriendo me adentré en el bosque apartando las ramas, no me atrevía a mirar atrás.

Pero la suerte no parecía acompañarme, un grito desgarrador se escapó de mis labios, mi pierna se había quedado atrapada en un cepo para osos, sangraba y dolía muchisimo.

Caí al suelo de culo, creía hasta poder sentir el hierro rozando el hueso. Lágrimas de mis ojos comentazon a brotar sin control, lloraba y gemía de dolor.

\- ¡Joder! -escuché tras de mí, cuando mi mirada borrosa se giró hacia el sujeto que corría hacia mí, caí inconsciente.

Cuando pude abrir los ojos de nuevo, me encontraba en esa odiosa habitación de nuevo, me incorporé rápidamente provocandome un mareo horrible.

Miré a mi alrededor, estaba sola.

Tenía la pierna vendada, pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba, llevaba una camiseta blanca enorme, y nada debajo. Me habían cambiado de ropa, me sonrojé hasta las cejas, y por puro instinto me cubrí el pecho, quería levantarme, pero cuando ya tenía una pierna fuera la puerta se abrió.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -dijo Sasuke cruzado de brazos, apoyado en la puerta mirandome fijamente.

Yo, como si fuera un muñeco a cuerda, volví a meterme en la cama, con la cabeza agachada, mirando mis manos que jugueteaban nerviosas.

Escuchaba como sus pasos se acercaban a la cama lentamente.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho es increiblemente estúpido? -dijo de repente.

Tragué saliva y agaché mas la cabeza, me sentía como cuando de pequeña hacía una trastada y el profesor me regañaba.

\- Mirame -ordenó con la voz endurecida.

Con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos llorosos alcé la mirada, viendo su rostro enfurecido. Mi labio inferior empezó a temblar, debía parecer una niña pequeña, parecía debil.

\- ¡Levántate! -gritó.- Necesitas una corrección de disciplina... -no me gustó nada como sonaba eso.

Sin poyar la pierna mala, lentamente me puse de pié, sujetando con las manos el borde de la camiseta para que no se levantara.

\- De rodilas... -dijo girandose y quitandose el cinturón de un tirón. El sonido del cuero deslizandose rápidamente del pantalón de Sasuke me hizo estremecer. - ¿No me has oido? -

Automáticamente y con cuidado me coloqué de rodillas, mi cara ardía, sólo quería mirar al suelo y cubrir mi cara con mis mechones de pelo.

\- Mirame... -repitió. Levanté la cabeza con los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

Noté el cuero duro del cinturon rodearme el cuello, y el frio metal cerrarse bajo mi barbilla. Sentí que el cinturon sobrante se caía sobre mi pecho, y escuchando los pasos rodearme comencé a temblar.

Sujetó con fuerza mis manos detras de mi espalda, atándolas con fuerza, haciendo que un gemido de dolor se me escapara.

Cuando se paró frente a mi de nuevo abrí los ojos con miedo, viendo como en sus manos reposaban dos pequeños objetos metálicos. Los cuales dejó en la mesilla cuidadosamente.

\- Dí "Aaaaa" -dijo con sorna.

Abrí la boca lentamente dejando ver un piercing que me hice a espaldas de mi padre y que hizo sonreir con lujuria a Sasuke. Con un pañuelo de seda largo me amordazó, provocando que un par de lágrimas traicioneras escaparan de mis ojos.

\- Shhh... no llores... -dijo mientras me subía la camiseta, haciendo que me removiera y suplicara que nó entre balbuceos. Me miró con dureza, ordenando a mi cuerpo a detenerse en seco. Terminó de subir la camiseta dejandola tras mi cabeza, mostrando todo mi cuerpo desnudo. Ví como se giraba sobre sus pasos y recogía los objetos metálicos de nuevo. Pude ver con más claridad lo que eran, parecían una especie de pinzas pequeñas unidas por una cadena.

Con una de sus manos agarró uno de mis pezones pellizcándolo suavemente, endureciendolo y dejándome expuesta con mis gemidos lastimeros. Cuando éste estuvo duro, se puso al trabajo con el otro, corriendo la misma suerte. Y con los ojos muy abiertos ví como acercaba a mí esas pinzas, aprisionando mis pezones doloridos, y provocando un cosquilleo por todo mi pecho. Yo sólo lloriqueaba.

Como guinda del pastel tiró de la cadenita que unía ambas pinzas, incitandome a gritar y empapando la comisura de mis labios de saliva que escapaba.

Agarró una venda y cubrió mis ojos, aún conmigo llorando, y puso en mis oidos unos auriculares con música, privandome de todos los sentidos que pudieran darme una pista de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor.

Tan sólo sentí la vibración de los pasos en el suelo, me había dejado sola en la habitación.

Al cabo de unas horas mis pezones se habían dormido y el cansancio me podía, las rodillas me dolian. Reposé la cabeza sobre el borde de la cama y por culpa del cansancio me dormí, expuesta a todo lo que pudiera rodearme, sin que yo me enterara.

La música cedió de repente, despertandome de un saltito. No oía nada, tal vez fuera la batería del objeto que emitiera el sonido. Pero un par de pasos acercándose me hizo estremecer, habían pasado horas, por fín me soltarían ¿no?


End file.
